Judy Underseas
by Taymith
Summary: When Bogo sends Judy to Atlantis for a new case, he can't help but grin as Judy is thrown into a case even she is hard pressed to handle.
1. Prologue to Adventure

"Whoa"

Judy was walking through the pristine glass underwater tunnel leading to her next case. She was awed by the enormity of it. Easily big enough for any number of animals to move through it without any real traffic. Being glass, the animals inside could look in any direction with ease. It was fairly deep underwater, but you could see fine. Probably because of the giant complex looming up ahead.

A Few Days Prior

\- Zootopia -

\- ZPD Headquarters -

\- Judy's Cubicle -

"HOPPS!"

Judy cringed on the inside... the last time she had heard chief yell like that was during the Night Howler Incident after she'd run off to catch Weaselton.

'Better get up there quick...'

"Off to go somewhere Fluff? Surely not more important than filing those amazing patrol reports!" Nick smirked. He loved to mess with her whenever something important was about to go down. It always got the biggest reaction out of her.

"Ohhhh just you wait Wilde. When Chief calls you like that you bet your ass your going somewhere!"

Nick smirked again. She never swore!

A Few Minutes Later

\- Zootopia -

\- ZPD Headquarters -

\- Bogo's Office -

"Hello Chief... is there something I can help with?" Judy said as she slowly walked into Bogo's office.

'Of course not.' He thought sarcastically.

"Yes Hopps. Seeing as you have recently solved the biggest case since the Collar Calamity, we've been recieving requests worldwide to steal you off to solve other cases. Nothing near as important as the Night Howler Incident. In light of that, we have opted to keep you here instead of sending you off to wild goose chases... you get the point right Hopps?"

"Yes sir, but why are you telling me this?" Even she was impressed that she, a bunny cop, was being requested internationally.

"Well. A case has come up and seeing as it actually requires assistance to solve, you get to go underseas to Atlantis. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file."

'UNDERSEAS?! ATLANTIS?!' Judy dissappeared in a grey blur as she sprinted out of the office. He grinned wickedly. She was gonna have fun with this one.

A Few Moments Later

\- Zootopia -

\- ZPD Headquarters -

\- Main Floor -

"CLAWHAUSER!"

Nearly the whole precinct quirked an ear as Judy shot down the stairs to (obviously) get to Benjamin who nearly had a heart attack.

"I need the file for the Atlantis case please!" She was stamping her foot a mile a minute, holding in a smile.

"Here we go! One missing politician!"

"Thanks Benji! Donuts are on me when I get back!" She gave up and cracked her smile.

As Judy sprinted to her cubicle to look over the file, she couldnt help but get exited when she saw Nick.

'What's he gonna say!?'

'Is he gonna be excited for me?'

'What if he's sad I'm gonna go?'

"Nick!" She almost screamed as she rounded the corner to their cubicle. Nick spent more time in hers than in his oddly enough. She was completely fine with that. They were probably a bit overly fond of eachother... "Guess what!"

"Your leaving to go to Atlantis..." His nose was pointed more down than up and his usual 'slick nick' look was hidden. "I already heard from Benji. He gave me a heads up a few minutes ago. In the meantime, I was finishing up our patrol reports from earlier. So if you want to help with that please go ahead..." as he said this, he slid a few papers onto Judy's side of her desk without looking.

"Nick..." she sidled over and placed a paw around his shoulders, leaning her head on his shoulder. As she did so, a ticket slipped out of the file. It read:

\- Zootopia Express -

3:30 to Atlantian Tunnel

She glanced at her carrot clock. It was 2:47. If she was gonna make it, she needed to leave right now.

"Just go carrots. I'll manage." He had gathered the patrol reports into a neat(er) pile, then gave Judy a hug, steeling himself to see her off happily.

"Thanks Nick! I'll see you soon! Muzzletime me if you feel lonely ok?"

"Sure thing fluff!" He smirked, "Now get outta here!"


	2. Part of Your World

"Phew!"

Judy had finally gotten to her hotel in Atlantis. It turns out, that the looming complex she had assumed was Atlantis was in fact just the check-in terminal to receive the equipment necessary to maneuver in Atlantis: An oxygen reciprocator that fit over her mouth to allow for both breathing and speech, a wetsuit that packs itself into a sleek little box on her utility belt when in a dry environment, and a pair of contacts that acted as goggles. All these gadgets were not all too distracting to her oddly enough.

Judy had just gotten to her room and was utterly exhausted from her travels, and her first day out in Atlantis...

 _ **Earlier That Day...**_

 _ **\- Atlantis -**_

 _ **\- Outside The Check-In Terminal -**_

Judy was baffled upon her entry into the city, even more so than when she had laid gaze on Zootopia for the first time. The sea-scrapers wear huge! Each one's architecture was different from the one next to it. Some broke the surface while others were filled with water for aquatic mammals. The majority of mammals in sight were a variety of dolphins, and even a few small whales. Then there were the out-of-place land mammals, of which there were only a few.

Judy was so preoccupied with the sights that she swam headlong into a... dolphin? She had no idea what species he was.

"I'm so sorry!" Judy put on her best cute face, making her eyes enormous.

"Oh that's awlright, love! Just gimme a fin with these ol' fishes I dropped here." 'Well,' Judy thought. 'This is new!' He seemed... Pawstralian? Judy had no experience with anyone from that region, so she began to right that wrong.

"What's your name sir? Are you Pawstralian? What type of dolphin are you exactly?" She inquired in a rapid-fire fashion as she swam around collecting the fish she had knocked from his grip.

"Flip Tailfin, Yes, and I am of the Bottlenose variety missie!", he answered much faster than she'd expected. "Obviously you ain't got much experience 'round here... are you in need of any assistance ma'am?"

"Umm. As a matter of fact, yes, I could use some help. Could you direct me to the... uh... Shell?" Judy had been following signs, but felt hopelessly lost.

"Which part lass?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

 **\- Atlantis -**

 **\- Outside Mammalay Bay Resort & Casino -**

"...and here we have Mammalay Bay, one of many resorts and casinos in Atlantis. We have upwards of 15 hotels here. Each unique and mind boggling in its own right. Which hotel did you say ya were goin' to?"

Flip had taken Judy from the main exit of the check-in terminal north towards the Shell. It was the first casino you saw, still south of the Pugsor, Expawlibur, and the rest of the Shell proper. It was the defining feature in Atlantis. It was basically the center of the city. Unsurprisingly, it was shaped like a shell. The closer to the center you got, the more awe-inspiring it was. Most of the seascrapers Judy had been oogling at earlier were office buildings or residential high rises close to the check-in terminal. The Shell had everything on it, from shopping centers, to restaurants, to hotels.

"The Shellagio," Judy said uncertainly. "Is it a good hotel? Worth the trouble? I wouldn't expect much from my chief so I guess..."

"Girl," Flip interrupted with a laugh, "you got yourself some mighty fine employers if they're housing you there... The Shellagio is probably the most prestigious of all the hotels in Atlantis!"

"Well Flip, I dare you to prove it to me then! Because there's no way that Chief Bogo," Flip shot her a stunned look, as if to say 'THE Chief Bogo?' "would waste ANY tax dollars on a dumb bunny cop like me!"

Another stunned look.

"A-are ya Officer Hopps? The infamous copper who snuffed out that loathsome tyrant Bellwether? Because if ya are, I'm pretty sure it ain't Zootopia's tax dollars paying for your stay here. In fact, I'd wager all the hotels fought over where you'd be stayin!"

"Oh hush now I'm not THAT famous!" Judy's ears were red hot and she was barely able to contain herself, content to show only a wide grin.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if I know your name, then I'm pretty sure most of the world does." He said in between hearty laughs.

Flip then pointed out that the best view of the Shell was coming up, and it was NOT something to miss.

He was right.

As they came to the vantage point which happened to be the southernmost end of the Shell, looking down over the surrounding cityscape, Judy was completely awestruck at the sheer glory that sat before her. There were lights everywhere diffracting in the water upwards into the 'sky'. The Pugsor was the most impressive one, with pure radiance coming from its light. The hotels, shopping centers, and restaurants were all far beyond five-star quality, and sitting right at the center of it... was the Shellagio. It was the most beautiful building she had seen thus far in Atlantis. It was covered completely in shells, each unique, and shining with a different color, from vibrant reds, to deep greens, to serene blues. It was slightly curved around an underwater 'pool' ironically shaped like a shell. She thought that having a pool underwater as counterintuitive, but it looked very pretty.

Flip had obviously been following her train of thought. "You're wondering why there's an underwater pool huh?" He piped up while wearing a smirk "Just watch."

So she did. A few minutes passed in silence as Judy took in the sights...

Then the intro to a song came on...

'I got this feeling inside my bones It goes electric, baby when I turn it on All through my city, all through my home We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone'

Judy was at a loss for words... At first, she had no idea if the music playing was from a moving car, or a passerby. Much to her confusion, it didn't get quieter. She looked over to see if Flip was playing a prank on her... Something she usually did around Nick... He was just snickering at her confusion, pointing towards the Shellagio.

There was a scene unfolding in front of her. The Shellagio had a huge amount of bubbles rising from a series of pressurized jets in front of it. The lights shining on the Bellagio turned to shine on the bubbles, and began changing colors... synchronizing to the song! She was again awed by the colors. Even if they were just bright, warm colors like orange and yellow! Not only did they just change colors, but they seemed to make patterns based on how they were released into the water. Bigger bubbles, smaller bubbles, lots of bubbles, or not too many.

'I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good soul in my feet I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop'

She had followed him this far, so she sat down at a conveniently placed table and made herself comfortable. There was plenty more to see, and she was already pretty tired. She had to conserve what energy she had left!

 ** _A Few Hours Later…_**

 ** _\- Atlantis -_**

 ** _\- Shellagio Hotel -_**

Judy had just checked in. She was beyond tired, mainly because of her day with Flip. He had shown her nearly every facet of the Shell. Well, he hadn't really shown her the commercial end of the Shell, but he had taken her inside nearly every major hotel around the Shellagio to see its main features. Her long day, combined with the fact that bunnies aren't exactly great at swimming, had her tripping over herself to say goodbye and get some sleep.

She was too tired from her travels to take in the grand sights inside the Shellagio. She instead headed straight to her suite, wherein she saw the bigger than life bed, and slowly went to lie down.

'If only Nick were here...' she reminisced. 'We'd have so much fun... solving crime... sightseeing..."

A few seconds later, she fell asleep.

Then her phone rang...

And rang.


	3. Jane Cavalia

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Agh! What time is it?" Nick rolled over and turned off the alarm. It was 7:01 AM on a Saturday.

"Must've forgotten to change it..." he trailed off as memories, thoughts, and concerns all flooded back into his mind.

Judy…

 ** _\- Atlantis -_**

 ** _\- The Shellagio -_**

 ** _\- Judy's Suite -_**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ohhhh..." Judy looked over at the clock. It read 7:34. She was due to be at the Atlantis Police Department Station at 9:00. "Well, here goes."

As Judy dressed in her police best, she couldn't help but wonder what came next. "One missing politician!" Benji had said... almost the opposite of the Night Howler Incident, which instead of one high ranking mammal, involved many isolated incidents. Little did she know, that this would be as hard as the Night Howler Incident... if not more so.

She pinned on her badge, took a look in the mirror and surprised herself. The bunny in that mirror was not the same bunny Judy expected to see. Ears lazily flopping on either side, with eyes sleepily determined. Looking forward to issues she knew she would find. 'Oh how I've changed since the aftermath of the Night Howler case. My first day I was up and ready to go in seconds. I guess I've finally acclimated to my job' she thought groggily. Determined to get to the station and get an early bead on the case, she finished getting ready, and left to go get her caffeine kick.

She got down to the secondary mezzanine that was half underwater for the convenience of mammals such as herself, braced herself for the day, then dove in.

 ** _2 hours later_**

 ** _\- Atlantis -_**

 ** _\- APD Headquarters -_**

"Excuse me? Down here?" A sea lion leaned over the dispatcher desk and looked down at her. "Hi!"

"Officer Lienhardt, Vivian Lienhardt. Are you Officer Hopps?" The sea lion inquired over her desk. She looked quite tired, everybody did, probably since it was early Saturday.

"Reporting for duty ma'am! Where do I..." she looked side to side, pointing random directions.

"Chief Maui's office is up the stairs to the right," Officer Lienhardt smirked. "Good luck!"

'Good Luck? This has gotta be good!' Judy thought as she went up the stairs, caffiene in hand.

 ** _\- Atlantis -_**

 ** _\- APD Headquarters -_**

 ** _\- Chief Maui's Office -_**

"We need those detectives!" A rather small dolphin said into a phone. 'Electronics underwater?' Judy wondered. 'Sweet!'

The small dolphin held up a fin to Judy as if to say 'One moment please,' then pointed at a chair that Judy was obviously supposed to sit at. She did so quietly and waited for the phone call to end.

"Those detectives are crucial to our investigation! You must send them back!" His voice was strained. "They have analyzed more evidence than all our remaining detectives combined!" He was silent for a while. "I understand... Thank you." He hung up, then sighed.

"I assume that you must be at least partially confused?" The chief said with another sigh.

Judy silently nodded her confirmation.

"Well, before I begin, you need some more detailed information on the case." He slid a blue laminated case file across the table towards Judy. It had the APD logo front and center, with 'Missing Mammal Report' in subscript below it. On the side of the file was a flap -used for sorting by name- that read 'Cavalia'.

As she began to open it, Chief Maui began to recite the main details of the case.

"One week ago President Jane Cavalia of Pawstralia chose to attend a political meeting Atlantis. When she arrived, we had President Cavalia and her associates stay in the Shellagio as we prepared the board room for the meeting." – As Judy listened to the Chief's rundown she read over the generals of the case to herself as well - 'Okay, Jane Cavalia. Political Pawstralian sea lion. Age: 28. Quite young for a politician. Marital Status: Single.' - "After the meeting, Cavalia left the Shellagio to attend to business matters. She disappeared during the day."

'Just like most of the darted mammals...' Judy thought.

"Chief Maui, what evidence have the detectives uncovered so far?" Judy finally spoke.

"That's the problem," Maui said, "All of our primary detectives were shipped off to Pawstralia for reasons that those mammals opted not to tell me."

"From what I heard sir, and what I can deduce... I'm gonna bet that they took the evidence with them?" Judy said smartly.

"Always the observant one, huh Hopps?" He smirked wildly.

"I try Chief!"

"Well, as of right now there's no point to your presence here. After talking with the Pawstralian government, they've agreed to send the detectives, along with the evidence we have found thus far, back as soon as possible. 2 days at most. In the meantime, you can take that copy of the case file and look it over in detail. We need you up to speed by the time our detectives are back."

"But Chief! The longer we wait the more likely..."

"I know Hopps!" He snapped, "I know! They took my best officers right when I needed them most, and this is the consequence! I know you're a gifted officer, but you haven't gone through detective training! I need you to stay disciplined through this. Do NOT go off on your own, do you understand Hopps?" He had a face on as stern as Bogo's, if not sterner.

"Yes Chief..." Judy held her head down, and looked more disappointed than disciplined.

"Look at me Hopps!" - begrudgingly Judy did so - "I know Atlantis looks flashy, full of fun, and enjoyable, but behind the scenes? It's a whole new world. A darker world. A more sinister world. Drugs, alchohol, violence... I don't need you killed on my watch. Do you understand?" He wasn't stern anymore. He looked more like he was worried, like he had dealt with officers like Judy before... but failed.

"Yes Chief..." Judy held her head up this time, and it seemed as if she got the message as well.

"Good Hopps." He took his eyes from Judy, directing them at more pressing matters. "Now, go get yourself caught up. Meet with some of the officers perhaps. Stay close, in case our detectives come back sooner rather than later."

"Yes sir!" Judy got up to leave.

"Oh and Hopps?" Maui asked,

"Don't get caught up with that flirt Leonardo. He has a thing for land mammals."

-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–

A/N : If you haven't figured it out yet, Atlantis is basically Vegas, but way cooler, and also less porn getting smashed into your face.

Also, I have no idea what I'm doing :3

Reviews would help immensely as far as I'm concerned. I don't really know if I'm doing a good, or bad job conveying my story. It would be swick if you gave a review :D _(do it, you know you want to xD)_


	4. Advances

\- Atlantis -

\- APD Headquarters -

"Who the heck's Leonardo?" Judy thought as she closed the door. She wasn't scared of this so called 'flirt' though. She already had someone in her life... Nick.

Judy wasn't all gung-ho about their relationship like Clawhauser was. She was more... how would she put it... content, with what she had. She had gone through a respectable amount with him even in the short amount of time they had been partners. Not even mentioning the Night Howler case. 'I saved his life during that case, and it seems like he gave me mine. I never knew how I much I longed for a relationship like this. Nothing romantic, but peaceful, trusting, loving in a way deeper than any bunny romantics would have it.'

Her phone went off in her back pocket, which happened to be under her wet suit. She began looking for a place she could take her phone out without it short circuiting, and her eyes landed on a sign that said "Oxygen Lounge," and pointed straight up at the ceiling.

What Judy saw made her laugh. She was startled by how easily she missed it, along with many other details she'd overlooked in her rush to see Chief Maui. The 'ceiling' was actually just the bottom of a platform that wasn't totally submerged. It was atop the water in an air pocket within the ceiling. The real ceiling was actually glass dome above the lounge. One of the other details she missed the shell tiles on the floor. They were a deep blue glass, with shells suspended within. To the left of the receptionist desk was a square hall that most likely led to the offices of the workers, and a smaller arched tunnel that Judy speculated led to _'Records & Evidence Storage.'_

As Judy was looking around, she happened to notice Officer Lienhardt was talking with another sea lion as she got up and left the desk. She swam upwards towards the lounge as the other sea lion sat down at her desk. Lienhardt caught Judy's eye and beckoned her over as she went into the lounge area.

As she clambered out of the water, her wetsuit retracted into its box, showing her police uniform below, along with her mostly dry fur. She looked around, and the lounge was pretty luxurious. Waterproof furniture, a pretty chandelier, and slabs of rock for the sea mammals to rest on. She pulled out her phone, to check who had texted her.

It was a text from Nick... but that was just the top notification on her Carrot Phone. She scrolled down past a startling number of Muzzle-Time! requests from Nick, all from the day before. 'Oh no… I forgot to Muzzle-Time him last night!'

His text read, "Work hard last night?" Followed by a carrot emoji.

'Oof...' it was going to be pretty awkward explaining that she basically went out on the town the whole night, only to come home to her hotel and fall asleep immediately.

"Everything alright Hopps?" Officer Leinhardt said with a laugh, "You seem quite anxious!" Judy walked over to Vivian's slab, and sat down in a big armchair nearby.

"Yea... just forgot to Muzzle-Time my partner back home..."

"Oh, so your married?" Judy laughed at the thought. Her and Nick married? 'I'm not a fox, and he's not a bunny...'

"No we're just work partners... but I guess I wouldn't think against it if he proposed. He's the greatest fox, and mammal, I know."

"Oh so he's a fox huh?" Lienhardt said with obvious confusion. "How does that work? Does you guys... fit?" She chuckled at her audacity.

Judy's ears blushed red hot, and she looked down slightly, embarrassed. She'd obviously put a fair amount of thought into it. "We aren't really together! It's just everyone else in the department is convinced we are…"

"I see," Lienhardt said as an alarm went off on her wristwatch. "Oh, it's my shift, I've got to go relieve Leonardo." She began to shuffle towards the water. "I know you wouldn't, but just in case, don't get caught up with Leonardo okay? He has a thing for land mammals."

Then, she jumped into the water, leaving Judy alone with her thoughts, and Nick's text.

She began to type. 'Hey buddy! Last night I didn't have to work, so I went out to see Atlantis... when I got back to the hotel, I fell asleep instantly!' She still felt awkward, as if there wasn't a way to word it correctly. 'Just get it over Judy...' she thought to herself as she pressed send on her phone.

'It's cool carrots. Don't worry about it!' Nick replied.

'I'll text you later, I'm sure your busy with work, and speaking of which, I should probably get back to that'

'Cya carrots!'

As soon as she put her phone down, a male sea lion whom she supposed was Leonardo got out of the water. He laid eyes on her and she could tell that he wanted to be with her.

She decided that instead of being rude and telling him off, that she would respectfully decline his advances... if he advanced at all, which she thought was unlikely seeing as all she had was the word of Vivian and Chief Maui.

"Wanna catch a movie and then go out on the town?"

'Well, I stand corrected.' She thought with a remorseful sigh.

"No thanks Leo. I went out all last night, and later tonight, I'm going over paperwork for the Cavalia case. I need to get up to speed before the detectives get back." She looked over at the sea lion, he had a funny grin on his face.

"Sorry ma'am, that probably came off as a bit too forward." He said with a slight charming grin on his face. "It's not every day we see Zootopians around here!"

"Well Leo, I accept your apology, but still hold true to what I said a moment ago." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah, it's alright." He held his grin while adjusting on his slab. "I'll grow on you, you'll see!"

With that, Judy reclined in her armchair. She guessed that she might as well hang out in the lounge seeing as there wasn't much else to do. She could get to know Vivian while staving off Leo. 'Might as well...' Judy thought.

-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–-_—–

A/N - HI! First, thanks a ton to my editor, SuaveSenpai over on Reddit. He does this because he wants to help! What a guy!

Next! Thanks to all of you guys who have Followed and Favorited my story! In the beginning, I had no idea what I was doing. But now, I have an editor, a story plan, and a direction! Anyhoo, Special thanks to 'mayconestdrew' for reviewing!

One last thing... Sea Lions can only really be underwater for something like 5 - 8 minutes at a time, so my thinking is, that ever sea lion job has 2 openings in it. 2 sea lions are workimg together so that while one works, one refreshes on oxygen. This birthed the idea of the Oxygen Lounge.

Thanks! Bai!


End file.
